


the one where zuko's spider really doesn't care what goes on between him and his infuriating roommate

by sprinklyzucchini



Series: prevailing zukka trash [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fill, Zuko really needs to sleep, i gave a golden-orb-weaver spider a stupid name yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklyzucchini/pseuds/sprinklyzucchini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>^^ look at the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where zuko's spider really doesn't care what goes on between him and his infuriating roommate

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Чисто гипотетически](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602888) by [Amaryllis133](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133)



> "i will never write again, i will never soil this wonderful OTP of mine with my trash writing, i am Miss Suck-A-Lot (at writing lol)" I say - as I post my writing, where everyone can see it, anyway.

“Yes, I’ll get the notes tomo-” stoic, but angry muttering continues on the other end of the line, and Zuko sighs because he wants to sleep for a decade but his Anthropology major, or Mai, wouldn’t let him – “I _am_ sorry, it’s not like _I_ asked Ty Lee to ju-” Mai interrupts again, and it is a sign of how frustrated and pissed off she actually is that she won’t even wait for someone to finish speaking before overriding them.

 Zuko listens to her curtly telling him off for blaming her pseudo-girlfriend (???) for everything for the next thirty seconds, fighting off a yawn as well as a pathetic twinge of jealousy (would have been more potent, oh, about a month ago.)

Well, what could he _do_ if he finds Ty Lee a little too cheery ~~and annoying~~ sometimes? And no, he is not bitter, nor is he ‘ridiculously emo’ to handle her personality and where the fuck is this even going he has had a shit day and he wants to fucking sleep dammit.

 Is Mai talking about what to do tomorrow? Where are his keys?

 Oh. Mai has already cut the line, probably sensing he’d zoned out. He feels a little bad, but then she probably understands, and couldn’t be bothered with this in the first place.

 Zuko sighs again. He’s been doing that a lot lately. Sokka likes to tease him about this, saying he’s ‘imitating his girlfriend’ – and he does this every time, it’s ridiculous.

 Speaking of Sokka.

 Sokka, his roommate.

 

Sokka, his roommate, who – he fervently hopes, as he twists in the key to their flat – hasn’t been engaged in some sort of epic household disaster, not that it happens _a lot, but Zuko’s luck has been really shitty lately so –_

He enters, to find said roommate perched on top of the fridge.

 

… Well.

 

“S’up.”

“What the fuck are you doing up there.”

 Sokka grins at him, all white teeth and that je-ne-sais-quoi charm as if to say “just felt like it, why, you wanna join?” – and Zuko doesn’t react to his fluttery-chest-feeling in response, he’s too tired.

 Also, because he doesn’t believes Sokka’s faux-casual act for a second.

 “Was it Duck? It’s Duck isn’t it.”

 “What?! No! What, a guy can’t chill up on the chiller?” His eyes are really blue and sparkling and everything, but Zuko sees him gulping.

 “Was that supposed to be a joke? And no, no he can’t. Come back down. Seriously.”

 Sokka huffs, and _no Zuko does not find this cute – stop it – nO, he does not._ “I think I’ll stay up here, thank you. You go take a snooze, darling!”

 

Urgggg. If only Zuko could have exasperated/angry emojis flash up around him, even though he hates using emojis on principle.

 

He settles for sighing. Again.

 

Cue the – “I guess five hours with Miss Gloomy had its effect.” Sokka looked grumpy as he said it, so even he HAD to realize this was _getting old_. And it was so _awkward_ , because Zuko sort of forgot to mention to his best friend that he and Mai had broken up over a month ago, for several reasons, but one of them definitely had to do with Sokka himself. Oh wait, that answered the question to why he “sort of forgot.”

 

As of now, he has to locate his adopted spider, and put her back along the window sill in his room. She rarely ventures inside the apartment anyway.

 

Deciding to leave Sokka to his act and passive-aggressive overdone jokes, he turns around and slumps to his room.

Just as he’s reached the doorway, he hears Sokka call out, “Hey, hey hey. Wait.”

  _A-ha._ Pause. “Did you need something?”

 He hears another huff, and a muttered “okay so you’re gonna be a smartass jerk about this, fine” and then, “your dear little _Duck_ was on the kitchen top when I – when I freaked out, and then – I’ve been here and I don’t know where she went.” The sentence ended in a mortified whisper.

 

Zuko turns around and walks back to his terrified friend, tired but smug smirk still in place, to gloat – but his smirk widens into a grin instead as his eyes land on…

 

“Erm. She’s climbing up the side of the fridge right now, actually.” He can barely speak, he’s grinning so wide. Duck’s definitely not as large as Sokka goes on about, and she’s resting lazily against the wall adjacent – he just said she was on the fridge to freak Sokka out.

 Yeah, yeah, he’s terrible, whatever. Sokka’s face is totally worth it, he notes, as he tilts his head up to look at him.

 

And suddenly, the next moment, he’s on the ground on his back and there’s 145 pounds of flailing ‘meat-and-sarcasm’ guy on him, elbows digging into his ribs and ow, _ow, OW._

 “Sorry! Ow, _shit –_ wow, I’m so sorry, hey – where is she…?”

 He has settled into some sort of a half-straddling position, and seems to be temporarily frozen that way as he – _fucking unbelievable_ – still searches for Duck. Normally, Zuko would be pretty happy to be in a situation where Sokka was actually on top of, or contacting him, in any way.

 

But obviously not now. Fuck his life, and fuck circumstances.

 

Sokka, meanwhile, has located Duck (who is so lucky to be built to not give a single fuck about her pseudo-caretaker and his problems with his friend-slash-crush, by the way.) His face relaxes a bit upon discovering that she’s not going to move. But that doesn’t mean that _he_ shouldn’t.

He can feel Sokka’s weight on him, and while it isn’t so painful now, and pretty far from unpleasant – he still doesn’t want anything untowardly to happen. He clears his throat to draw attention to this predicament.

 And now Sokka is _staring_ down at him, and staring, and staring, and even more importantly, not moving. Zuko wonders if he’s blushing or something, because wow, of course he can expect his body to betray him. And. Well. As mentioned earlier, Sokka’s eyes are so ridiculously blue. An arctic, icy blue. Yet never have they radiated anything but warmth and sheer brilliance and laughter.

 He silently pretends this is the first time he’s going woozy and poetic over the boy’s eyes.

 Neither of them have said anything. How long has it been? A minute? Maybe a day. Why aren’t they saying anything. Zuko opens his mouth to ask this question out aloud (redundant, but, he _is_ sleep-deprived so there’s his excuse.)

 

Except he doesn’t get to, because next thing he knows Sokka’s mouth is pushing against his, and suddenly there’s warmth and the softness of slightly-chapped lips and a curious tongue swiping against his bottom lip. He opens up eagerly, way too eagerly, it’s practically embarrassing how much he wants Sokka’s tongue and his mouth and his everything, but it doesn’t fucking matter now does it? _Sokka kissed him first. And sweet merciful lords, he’s still kissing him._

 

Zuko has probably fallen asleep already, and is currently dreaming.

 

Yes, that must be it. … He really needs to take better care of himself.

But anyway, back to the dream. It’s a nice dream. A really nice dream, where he can touch Sokka, and suck on his tongue, and have him on his lap, and all dreams should be as nice as this.

 Somewhere along the way, they shuffle around so Zuko’s sitting up and encircling Sokka’s wiry frame in his arms. It’s like the guy thinks air is inconvenient or something, because he has grabbed onto Zuko’s face and he’s just kissing him, _and kissing him, holy fucking hell_. Sokka’s wifebeater is worn out and really thin. Zuko makes this observation because it’s wonderful  that he can feel every twitch, every shiver as his fingers trace along that dry coffee-brown skin and he loves it, he loves it, he fucking loves it.

 

What even brought this on? he wonders hazily, as 90% of his thoughts temporarily flee his brain when Sokka _moans_ into his mouth – this was just so… random?

Eh, the questions can wait after they’ve stopped randomly making out.

They stop randomly making out like, ten seconds after. Awesome.

 

Zuko opens his eyes. Okay, not a dream. Okay.

 

Now faced with this great huge space of _awkward-what-the-fuck-did-we(you!)-just-do,_ Zuko manages to raise an eyebrow. (He also mumbled out an extremely intelligent “huh-wha…??” but he’s pretending that didn’t happen.)

 Sokka’s apologizing now. Really, really fast. Zuko catches “I thought that you –” and “and well, I mean, I know I must’ve been _so_ obvious all this –” and “I’m so sorry – shit I’m saying ‘sorry’ too much, huh, sorry I’ll st – _shit fuck, sor – dammit._ ” and wait just a hot fucking second. Stop the bus.

 Sokka’s stopped now, to catch that long-needed breath, and his eyes are wide and his hair is half out of his ponytail. His dark skin is flushed, and his mouth his kiss swollen and Zuko thinks, _I did that_ , and really, this was ridiculous. How was he expected to hold a conversation when he’s not only shit-exhausted, but also faced with a mussed out Sokka? Speak, Zuko, you have to speak.

 He parrots the phrase which stuck. “Obvious? Obvious about _what_?” 

Sokka closes his eyes and mutters again, before loudly saying, “Gee, Zuko, I just jumped you _and_ made it plenty clear that I was _very into_ the idea of jumping you for a long time, all of which is why I keep making jabs at your girlfriend almost as if I’m _jealous_ , and make you – I dunno, pasta – all the time because you can’t be bothered to fucking eat, and keep lo – I – _what could I have possibly been obvious about, oh my._ ”

 Pause. And then, “Sorry. Sarcasm guy rep. I guess I forgot you also couldn’t notice this sort of thing.”

 His eyes were blazing before, but now any and all of the defiance has gone out of them, and Zuko can feel him trembling. Because he probably regrets it. Or something.

 And _then_ , because it’s apparently Impromptu Confession Time (Zuko’s head is still reeling – Sokka _likes_ him _back_??!), he blurts out, “Mai and I broke up… a month ago?”

 

“… Oh?”

 “Yeah.”

 “Huh. Ri- right.”

 “Yeah.”

 They are excellent conversationalists.

 

“Well, I guess I won’t be beating myself up for making you cheat on her, then. To be fair, I didn’t think I was going to do that like two seconds before I, y’know, did it.”

 Zuko snorts. Sokka’s a paradox of careful, obsessive planning and brash impulsiveness. It’s not at all endeari – oh who is he even kidding now, it’s endearing as fuck. But he won’t tell Sokka that. Maybe.

 Somehow, it’s not that hard to look up to meet Sokka’s searching, hopeful gaze ( _holy fuck holyfuuuu??ck wow. wow..)_ and say, “uhm, and in case you were wondering, y’know – me too. Obviously.”

 It’s Sokka’s turn to snort. “I figured that, Your Princeliness.” Zuko’s probably blushing, by the way the other boy’s look softens.

“We should probably get up. And you, you get your ass to bed, you look like shit.” Sokka starts to climb off. Zuko shivers at the missing warmth.

 His brain has gone all muzzy again, “mmhm... and yet you kissed me?”

 “Yeah, you have this stupid habit of looking hot even when you look like shit. Go sleep.” Sokka’s grinning again, and this time Zuko fully acknowledges the heart-flutter and hopes the novelty of this never wears off.

“and uh speaking of?… I was thinking, actually you know what, it’s fine if you don’t – It’s probably too soon – ” 

Zuko actually understands what he’s trying to say, probably because he wants, has been wanting, the same for over who knows how long. He smiles, “You can join me, you know.” and the resulting smile from that is totally not heart-melting.

 

He’s obviously so sappy because he needs sleep. Gurrh.

 

Oh, right, wait. He doubles back to the kitchen, holding out his arm slowly to Duck. She has no idea of what she just witnessed. Sigh, she’s so lucky. He hears Sokka squawk behind him, “Zuko, no – !”

 “Calm down, she’s like ninety nine point nine percent harmless.”

“Oh yeah? And what about the point oh one percent??”

“She only bites in self-defense, relax.”

He walks into his room where he opens the latch to his window and gently sets Duck out.

 The next moment he’s flopping face down onto his bed, all finesse forgotten. Sleeeeeep.

He feels the bed shift beside him, and smiles into the sheets as Sokka’s arm wraps around his waist.

 

“… Hey are you asleep yet?”

“ggnnnnugh.”

“Right. Hey so hypothetically if this guy freaked and tried to smash precious lil Duke with a spatula and she bit him, how dangerous would that be?”

“...”

“Hypothetically.”

 

Zuko cracks open an eye. Then he gets up, looking down incredulously at Sokka, who’s making his puppy eyes. They don’t work.

“Next time,” he half-hisses, as he maneuvers Sokka onto a pillow so he can check for the ‘hypothetical bite’, “you better be keeping me up for a much better reason.”

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha idek hahaplskillmebeforeicancontinuewiththisatrocityhahahhahahaaa


End file.
